


Like Pleasure and a Little Pain

by HeppyPepperoni (orphan_account)



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Call is bad at feelings, Call is bad at life tbh, Callum being gay for Aaron, Does this count as a drabble??, Gay, M/M, Pining, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeppyPepperoni
Summary: Aaron was everything that Call wasn't.





	Like Pleasure and a Little Pain

Aaron was everything that Call wasn’t: He was blonde, he was handsome, he was popular. He genuinely cared about everyone, even those he didn’t like. He didn’t secretly wish his enemies would die (even if he wanted to). It just wasn’t in his nature.

It was in Call’s nature. He was Constantine Madden. He was the evil villain awaiting the classic heroes. He was the final boss at the end of the adventure game. 

Aaron was good. Call was evil.

That was just how things went.

Call was fine with being the evil one, as long as he and Aaron and Tamara could keep being friends. He was selfish, he knew. Aaron was the almighty Makar, the savior, the hero of all mages. 

He was The Enemy of Death, who was so afraid of being locked up that he was letting Aaron get worked up over nothing— What kind of counterweight was he? What kind of friend was he?

Those were the questions he’d ask himself late at night when he’d play over images in his head, pausing over the same thoughts of eyes that sparkled with joy and rage all the same— green and forest-like and too strong and too beautiful to belong to anyone but Aaron.

Was it normal for Evil Overlords to crush on their destined enemy?

Sometimes, Call would stop himself. He would try to reimagine soft brown skin and dark, silky hair, or happy-go-lucky eyes and fluffy blonde locks, but he’d fall short. Instead, all his mind could conjure up was Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.

He wondered what Aaron would think, sometimes. If he spit it out. “I love you,” he’d say. “I love you, and I tried to stop, and I couldn’t stop, and I love you so much. Please don’t ever leave me behind. Please don’t hate me.”

Aaron would be disgusted, but he would listen to Call. He would, Call realized. He would suffer day in, day out, because of hisc gross feelings, and he’d act like they weren’t there— For Call's sake?

Call could never tell him— He could never force Aaron into that. He may be the ultimate evil, The Enemy of Death, Constantine Madden, but Aaron was his best friend.

For now, he’d try to convince himself that he was content with keeping quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like Call, tired and gay.  
> I wrote this at 3 AM.  
> Set at, like, the beginning of The Copper Gauntlet???  
> Also the title comes from Black on Black II by Heart.  
> Please comment :))))))


End file.
